We Stand Together
by TaangDragons
Summary: ANOTHER sequel from Traveling Alone, and Continuing On, Toph, Aang, and the rest of the dragons that are left are moving on with adventure, even though there are more people in the family. Taang There are lemons, and it can get violent.
1. Start All Up Again

Well, I am staring another sequel kind of thing. (This continues from Traveling Alone, and Continuing On.) Well, since so many people liked my other two stories, I am continuing them. Here we gooo!

It has been a couple years. Rose is 4. Aang and Toph are 25. Everybody else….just guess their age! (I don't feel like doing the math. XD) Oh, and the little dragons are not so small no more! They are the size of how Tigrei was 4 years back.

We Stand Together:

Chapter 1…starting up again:

Toph held Rose as Rose played with her hair. "Mommy, can I go pet the dragons?" She asked. "Yes honey, just be gentle." Toph put Rose down and 'watched' her go over to Lorkana. Lorkana turned around, and sniffed Rose. Rose giggled, and gripped onto her snout.

Aang sat next to Toph. He kissed her on the cheek. "Do you want to have another kid?" Aang asked. Toph sighed and 'looked at him. "I don't want to be going around popping out babies all the time!" She said harshly. Aang felt like he shrunk. "But…I'll think about it." Toph said. Aang perked up.

Rose ran back to them. "Mommy! Daddy! I pulled a scale off of the dragon!" Rose showed them the little scale in her hand. Aang pulled the scale out of her hand, and then showed Toph. It was hard and spiky. "It seems like she became in heat." Aang said. "She is old enough to mate already?" Toph asked. Aang nodded. "I guess so."

Zuko and Katara came out and looked at them. "Sokka is out trying to find us a new house. Our house won't be able to fit all of our family." Katara said as she rubbed her stomach. She was pregnant with Zuko's child.

"Aang said he wanted to have another kid." Toph said. Aang blushed. "I like kids." He simply said.

Sokka came running out. "I FOUND A HOUSE! Get your stuff, we are leaving now!" Sokka yelled. Everybody went inside, got their stuff, and rode the dragons out of there.

This is a story from all my other ones. It's like a sequel from a sequel. PLZ REVIEW! oh, and sorry this chapter was short!


	2. Got To Go

We Stand Together pt 2:

Got to Go:

They all put their stuff in the new house. "Looks nice." Katara said. Toph and Aang went into their room. "Now……about where to put everything…" Aang said. Toph earthbended a bed frame. "I'll go get the mattress!" Aang yelled as he ran out the door. Toph waited in the room until she felt his little foot steps and a big mattress. Aang put it on the bad frame and sighed. "There we go!" Aang said.

Toph pushed him onto the bed, and got on top of him. "Okay, let's talk about this new baby." Toph said. "So…you just want to talk? Okay, I thought something else…" Aang said as he blushed.

"When are we going to make this baby, oh master airhead?" Toph asked. Aang thought for a moment. "Um…next month?" He asked. Toph nodded, kissed him, and then got off of him. "Next month is good." She said. Everybody walked into their room. "So, like it so far?" Sokka asked. "Pretty good!" Toph and Aang answered. Night was appearing through the windows. "We should be getting to sleep." Katara said.

They followed the order, and went straight to bed.

In the middle of the night, Tigrei popped his head through Toph and Aang's window. "HEY! WAKE UP!" Tigrei yelled. Toph and Aang woke up faster than you can say ferrets.

"We have to go! Now!" Tigrei roared. Toph and Aang got out of bed. "Why?" They asked. "Trust me, we have to go!" And with that, Toph and Aang decided to listen to him.

Once they got out of the house, they were ready. "Do they have to come too?" Aang asked, pointing at the house. "No, you guys have to leave though, and we are taking all the dragons with us!" Tigrei roared. "Get on my back!" Toph and Aang got on his back, and they flew off with the rest of the dragons behind them.

"Well, where are we going?" Toph asked. "…Alaska." Tigrei simply said. Toph and Aang flipped out. "WHY ARE WE GOING THERE!?" Aang screamed. "Because that is where the northern lights are, and the legends say spirits are in there. Maybe we can find your old dragon friends in there." Tigrei said. Toph and Aang nodded.

* * *

I know this is short, but this is leading up to a really good part of the story, and it will be violent! PLZ REVIEW!


	3. Songs

We Stand Together pt 3:

Songs:

Aang and Toph sat on Tigrei in a sleeping position. They have been riding for hours. They were heading for Alaska, and they were sore from Tigrei's spikes.

Aang and Toph were jolted awake when Tigrei hit the ground. He landed in a camping ground. "You guys shouldn't be sleeping yet; we have to set up camp. Then you can get some good old sleep." Tigrei said.

Toph and Aang got off Tigrei, almost stumbling as they walked from being tired. Toph earth bended her and Aang a tent and bed.

"I really hope they are taking care of Rose." Toph said as they sat around a fire Tigrei made just as they made their tent. "I made a song as we were traveling…" Tigrei said. "OOO! Let's here it!" Aang yelped. He loved listening to people's songs.

"Okay…Here it goes." Tigrei began to sing.

**_So you found out today your life is not the same,_**

**_Not quite as perfect as it was yesterday, but_**

**_When you were just getting in the groove,_**

**_Now you're faced with something new,_**

**_And I know it hurts and I know you feel torn_**

**_But you never gave up this easily before,_**

**_So why do you choose today to give it all away?_**

**_Well it's not so bad y'all,_**

**_Together we all fall,_**

**_Just as long as we get up we'll stand tall,_**

**_We shouldn't waste another day thinking about the things we forgot to say_**

**_I'm hittin' back y'all,_**

**_Kickin' these four walls,_**

**_Just as hard as I can til' I can't crawl,_**

**_I won't waste another day with all these silly things swimmin' in my brain._**

**_There's no giving up now!_**

**_Do you really want to give this all away?_**

**_Can't you ever see things in a different way?_**

**_Some days._**

**_(No giving up now.)_**

**_Such a beautiful thing to throw away._**

**_You should think things through,_**

**_Over and over again._**

**_All over again._**

**_So your scares fade away,_**

**_You soak up the pain,_**

**_A better person 'cause you lived through those days but,_**

**_And now you know what it's like to prove,_**

**_You can overcome anything that comes to you._**

**_Well it's alright._**

**_We're sayin' our goodbyes,_**

**_To the past and everything that ain't right._**

**_We won't waste another day with all these things in our way._**

**_There's no giving up now!_**

**_Do you really wan to give this all away?_**

**_Can't you ever see things in a different way?_**

**_Some Days._**

**_(No giving up now)_**

**_Such a beautiful thing to throw away._**

**_You should think things through,_**

**_Before you give it up now!_**

**_I know we have given,_**

**_All that we can give._**

**_When there is nothing to lean on._**

**_Well, I remember this._**

**_All we make of this lifetime,_**

**_Is always here within._**

**_And remembering that's why,_**

**_We never give in._**

**_Do you really want to give this all away?_**

**_Can't you ever see things in a different way?_**

**_Some days._**

**_Such a beautiful thing to throw away.  
You should think things through_**

**_Over and over again._**

**_All over again._**

**_THERE'S NO GIVING UP NOW!!_**

Tigrei finally stopped singing. Toph and Aang were speechless.

"Wow" Aang said, "You have a very good singing voice…and an awesome song!" Toph clapped. Tigrei blushed. "Thank you." He said.

"Okay, we should be getting to bed. We need to leave early in the morning." Tigrei said. Everybody went into their sleeping spots and went to sleep.

* * *

Well? Like it!? The song…I did not make up. It is called "No giving up" by Crossfade.

Great band. I love that song! I am listening to it now! If you want to listen to it cuz you never heard it before, click this link/URL:

/watch?viqBcZq7Clw#

PLZ REVIEW!


	4. Alaska Ahoy!

We Stand Together pt 4:

Alaska Ahoy!:

The sun rose above the mountains in the background. The sunlight peeked through the cracks of Toph and Aang's earth tent. Aang saw the light, and sat up. Toph pulled him back down. "So it looks like we are going to make our baby in Alaska." She said. "Burr…" Aang said. Toph laughed. "I'm sure we will be able to "heat" it up." Toph said sexually. Aang chuckled. "I'm sure we can."

Tigrei and the little group of dragons knocked down Toph and Aang's earth tent. "Come on!" Tigrei ordered. Toph and Aang hopped onto Tigrei's back. "Hold on!" Tigrei flew into the air at amazing speeds.

Toph pulled out a mango and gave Aang one. They took big bites. "How long will it take to get there?" Toph asked while eating. Tigrei didn't answer before 5 seconds passed. "In about an hour." He said. Just like all the herd dragons did, he flew really fast. Well, he was SUPPOSED to be in the herd…

"So…what are we going to do in Alaska?" Aang asked. "Make our way to the mountain where the light touches the earth." Tigrei said. Aang nodded as if he understood it, but he really didn't.

An hour passed, the air reaching a VERY cold point. Tigrei and the other dragons landed on the cold snow, and started to walk toward mountains…

Cold winds pushed them back a little, but they kept going. Toph and Aang hugged each other and tried to hide behind Tigrei's horns to keep the cold away. It barely worked.

The other dragons blew fire to keep the snow out of their faces.

Aang suddenly got a vision from Avatar Roku.

"Aang, at the top of the mountain, beholds a magical source that you will be able to bend. Please use the power wisely, and never abuse it. Or else you will die a very painful death."

Aang nodded, and then went back to hugging Toph. Tigrei started to walk up steeper parts of the mountain. Rocks started to tremble, break, and fall on the heads of the other dragons.

One big rock hit Lorkana in the head, and also hit Jade in the head. Lorkana hissed and bit into his tail. He roared in pain, rearing his head back and knocking Toph and Aang off.

Lorkana grabbed them with her mouth; them tangling by the collars of their shirts. Toph screamed as she heard her shirt rip. Aang put his hand around Toph's waist, and gripped onto Lorkana's snout.

Jade climbed over them, and climbed over Tigrei. "You are too slow! Just fly up!!" She spread her wings, and took flight. Tigrei watched her struggle with the winds as she went up. He wanted to help…but he just discovered he was stuck.

"Lorkana! Help! I am stuck!" Tigrei roared. Lorkana shook her head. "Do it yourself! You once said you could do a lot by yourself. Now if you excuse me, I have two humans to carry up the mountain!" She yelled. She sped up the pace and went past Tigrei. He growled as she passed.

She made it to the top of the mountain, her breath heavy; for she was so young….only 4 years old (In human years. She would be about 28 in dragon years).

She let go of Toph and Aang. Jade was sitting there out of breath as well. Toph and Aang went into the center of the flat top of the mountain. (It looked a little flat…like you could camp there.)

"Wow…nothing is here. Tigrei brought us here for nothing!" Toph got angry. The snow started to turn into rain. The sky got darker…and silence fell upon them…

Beautiful lights filled the sky, noises and voices filled the air. "Wow…" Lorkana whispered to herself. Aang thought for a moment. **_What do I have to bend?_**

Out of nowhere, the background turned black; nothing seen…and spirits swarmed around them. Then Aang say their old dragon friends…

Sapphire danced around them, her eyes in a shining bloom of sparkles. Shimgia exploded colors everywhere. Toph could feel the spirits around her. She smiled.

Aang then saw something he did not want to see. The black dragon stared him right in the eye. He frowned.

Just as Tigrei and the rest of the dragons came up, the black dragon jumped into Tigrei's body. He fell over, and rolled off the mountain. Lorkana gasped, and ran to the side of the cliff. He was out of sight.

The spirits became water on the mountain, the coolness of it catching Aang's eye.

He then heard Avatar Roku's voice. "Bend the spirit water. Feel the push and pull of the spirits. Guide them to where you want them." And that is what Aang did. He calmly raised his hands, and the water followed through. He could feel the spirits running around him. He focused his energy on a rock, and threw the spirits at it. The spirits swarmed around it, and evaporated it.

He smiled at the result. "I have learned a new move!" He said proudly to Toph. "Cool, now lets try to get home, I am freezing!!"

* * *

Well, spirit bending! How about that!? Well, I don't have writers block any more! But I am not getting enough reviews! So, there is a price to pay! If you want me to make another chapter, you have to review!!

See Ya!


	5. Ending

I am ending my story due to not so many hits

I am ending my story due to not so many hits. : ( I know, it is sad, but I am starting a new story. It is about the avatar gang coming here, and living with me. They will have to adapt to the modern world. Lol. So plz keep your eye out for it, or just easily go on my profile and click on it. Bye!

THERE IS THE ENDING OF MY SIERIES OF TRAVELING ALONE, CONTINUING ON, AND WE STAND TOGETHER.


End file.
